


That’s Gay

by SaucyMajora



Category: Godzilla-Shouwa series (Movies)
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff and Crack, Gay Rights, Kaiju, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22538956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaucyMajora/pseuds/SaucyMajora
Summary: Gigan struggles with his complex feelings towards Megalon, but not in a gay way.
Relationships: Gigan/Megalon (Godzilla)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	1. Return to earth

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so I’m a hardcore G fan, and I love these two. There is never enough of them in the world. I put way too much effort into this so enjoy. (Also I’m bi so don’t get on my case for using gay jokes)

Maybe it was his drive, or his courageous attitude, or his drill hands, there was just something about Megalon that Gigan couldn’t shake. Gigan felt like he always wanted to be close to Megalon, but not in a gay way, that’s gay. He just never ceased to amaze Gigan, with every gargantuan step Megalon takes he feels the tremors not only in the ground, but in his heart. If Gigan was able to make some sort of hand gesture to communicate his deeper feelings of companionship to Megalon, but alas his hooked metal appendages denied him that. Perhaps he would make a peace sign to him, or give him a fist bump, but not make a heart, that’s gay. 

The two’s masters had planned for them to meet after they kicked that fucker Jet Jaguar’s ass, but then godzilla showed up and screwed up the whole operation. Gigan had to run and leave Megalon to fend for himself, he felt like such a coward. After that, Gigan’s masters relinquished control of him for failing twice, so he was left on his own, drifting through space. It was the first time that Gigan had ever experienced true freedom, but there was still something eating away at him. He felt an urge to go back to earth, to see Megalon again. Conquering planets could wait, Gigan needed to sort out this want. But it wasn’t as romantic want, because that’s gay.

As Gigan’s crystal began to heat from entering earths atmosphere, he found himself thinking about what he was going to, since he couldn’t speak to Megalon. First there was the matter of getting him out of the ground again, that part was easy. He would just need to cause a large amount of destruction above the subterrainians, and they would send Megalon back to fuck shit up again. With this plan, Gigan phased out of his crystal. He landed on the earths warm, grassy surface with a deafening thud, and let out a mighty screech to signal his return.

**

With so many towns and structures destroyed, Gigan screeched as he tore through Japans populous, fire and smoke billowing from the fresh ruins. Gigan put extra muscle into his thunderous stomps, sending tremors through the earth with his weight, hoping his companion sense them, and respond. It had been nearly half a day since Gigan had arrived, putting everything he had into making as much disturbance as possible, so Megalon’s masters would summon him once more. Gigan was starting to give up hope, he had never seen the resolution of Megalon’s 2 on 1 battle, and he was beginning to fear the worst. 

Gigan continued wreaking havoc, vainly wishing that he was wrong. If Megalon was gone, if Gigan wasn’t able to bring him back to the surface, then what was to point of being freed? As Gigan thought, he began to realize more and more how he couldn’t bare to think of a continued life knowing that Megalon was gone. Wait that sounded pretty gay, Gigan could bare to think it, but it’d be a real let down if Megalon was gone. A real let down…

Suddenly, Gigan felt a distinct shift in weight under his massive, single clawed foot. It was as if the ground beneath him was beginning to give way, let the hard earth had become soft sand. Gigan quickly lept backwards away from the section of ground. Not long after, Gigan began to feel tremors spreading out from under the earth, like the precursor to an earthquake. The vibrations continued to swell under the soil, and Gigan’s eye lit up. Could it be him? 

The vibrations came to a head as an enormous drill appeared through the terrains surface, spinning so fast it flung enormous boulders and trees as if they were miniatures on a movie set. The ground parted with a deafening crack, and a humongous figure with a single horn crept from the earths crust. The beast let out a mighty roar, as his yellow eyes stared at Gigan.

It was him.


	2. The Battle for Megalon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gigan tries desperately to free Megalon from the control of his masters. How you may ask? By kicking his ass, of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> K was not expecting any sort of response on this but thank you for the nice comments! Here’s chapter 2 of this monstrosity

Gigan stared forward in subtle disbelief. He wasn’t sure what to feel, but nervousness crept up from his legs to his beak as he stared longingly at the massive beetle. All the fear of Megalon not returning melted away instantly when Gigan caught sight of his massive drill, yet he still stared as if he’d seen a ghost. Despite the two having been partners, Gigan felt an air of unease. 

Megalon stared blankly, as if there was nothing happening behind his yellow bug eyes. 

Suddenly, Megalon bellowed a deafening roar, and charged towards Gigan. It was very clear this was not any sort of friendly greeting, this was an attack. Gigan was surprised, but braced himself.

Megalon lunged at the alien, drills spinning and armed. Gigan dodged out of the way, causing Megalon to catch himself on the ground and poise for another strike. He swung at Gigan with his massive drilled appendage with a thunderous cry, striking Gigan in the side of the neck, knocking him to the ground. Gigan let out a shriek as he fell, the impact of the massive kaiju hitting the ground sending pieces of rubble flying at unimaginable speeds. Megalon threw another strike towards the grounded monster, but Gigan brought his hooked hand up and blocked the attack, which staggered Megalon. This gave Gigan enough time to stand back up and swing a strike of his own at Megalon. 

As the fight raged on, Gigan wondered in panic why Megalon was attacking him, does he not remember? Surely that couldn’t be true, it must be something else. Why would his masters have him fight a monster he was once allied with. 

Of course. Of course Megalon’s masters would have him fight Gigan, why wouldn’t they? Gigan was the one causing the disturbance, and they care not who is causing the earth to shake, they only care to stop it. Megalon must remember Gigan, he has to, but Megalon cannot act on his own. 

Gigan needed to show Megalon the wonder of freedom, being your own master, and the liberation to love. Wait not that last one, that’s like mega gay. 

Gigan was controlled using a microchip imbedded on the surface of his head, and since the Space Hunter Nebula M and the Aleutiens were in close contact, it was safe to assume they shared technology for controlling their kaiju. Gigan would have to kick the shit out of Megalon’s head to break that microchip.

With that strategy in mind, Gigan let out a mighty cry can swung his enormous hooked arm at Megalons head, hitting him just above the eye causing the monster to cry out. Megalon retaliated with a laser from his horn aimed at the arm that struck him, missing his target and frying a group of fleeing civilians caught in the line of fire. 

Hope they weren’t integral to the plot.

The monsters continued to battle all through the night, swing after swing, kick after kick. Both of the gargantuan beasts were becoming too exhausted to fight as their attacks weakened and their movements slowed, but Gigan couldn’t give up. For Megalon’s sake, he had to kick his ass. With this thought, Gigan reeled back his massive claw for one final blow to the beetles head, striking him right at the peak of his horn. This precise blow caused the giant insect to spasm and fall unconscious, creating a massive crater under his weight. 

A few moments passed, Gigan stood at the ready for his opponent to stand back up. However, Megalon stayed down, Gigan had won.

Gigan lowered himself to the ground next to Megalon, taking a much needed break as his reward for his victory. Gigan listened closely to Megalon’s chest. Good, he’s still breathing. The hooked alien could only wait, and hope that his plan had worked, if not, then Megalon could truly be lost. Gigan laid down on his side next to Megalon, placing one of his claws over the kaiju’s shoulder, laying face to face. But not too close, that would be kinda gay.

The monsters slept for what felt like an eternity, as Japans troops finally mobilized. The Japanese military set up a solid perimeter around the two hibernating monsters, readily awaiting their waking.


End file.
